


Nyár

by HU_shipper



Series: A négy évszak [1]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Balaton, Fluff, M/M, fürdés, meleg van
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HU_shipper/pseuds/HU_shipper
Summary: Csak egy szimpla nyári nap, egy koncert egy fesztiválon. Matty fáradt és emiatt többen is (Charlie meg az egója) szenvednek, így Funny kezelésbe veszi a helyzetet. Az iskolában fogalmazást kellett írni "Nyár" címmel, és hát... ez lett belőle. A négy évszak első része. Figyelmeztetés: Nagyon-nagyon rövid kis vicik-vacakok.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GimmeYourFood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeYourFood/gifts).



> Végre egy magyar Ao3-n, micsoda öröm! Remélem, tetszeni fog, vagy legalábbis nem fogod utálni.

\- Matt! Matty! Szállj le rólam! – rázta meg a dobos vállát Jordon.  
\- Nem akaroook… Olyan kényelmes a vállad…  
\- Matt, az isten verjen meg, attól a birka nagy hajadtól nem kapok levegőt! – igazat mondott, Matt fekete, birkáéra hasonlító hajzata belelógott az arcába, a nyakába, és nem hogy levegőt nem kapott, vészesen izzadt is. Hiába, egy Balaton-parti fesztiválon fellépni felért egy öngyilkossággal. Jordon felkészült a fekete loknik általi halálra. Legnagyobb szerencséjére Dylan az ő híresen rossz időzítésével pont jókor érkezett. Kivételesen.  
\- Srácok, George és Jorel lemennek a tóhoz. Jöttök?  
Ő már átöltözött, hosszú, fekete fürdőnadrág, HU-izompóló, strandpapucs és napszemüveg volt rajta, kiegészítésképpen pedig a védjegyévé vált marihuánalevél-mintás kalapját is a fejére húzta.  
\- Naná, hogy megyünk! Mindjárt megfulladok! – válaszolta Jordon, akit lassan teljesen ellepett Matt és az ő haja. Megpróbált kimászni alóla, de nem sikerült.  
\- Dilly? Leszednéd rólam? Nehezebb, mint amilyennek látszik.  
Dylan boldogan eleget tett a kérésnek, a karjánál fogva felrántotta a férfit és a derekánál fogva szorosan tartotta.  
\- Szaladj, Matty, öltözz át! – súgta a fülébe – Vagy én öltöztesselek? –Felvonta a fél szemöldökét, és rávigyorgott a dobosra. Matt elpirult, bemutatott neki, és a strandcuccát felkapva bemenekült a priccsére, ahol minél Dylan-mentesebb környezetben öltözhetett át. Még mindig vörös volt, és a sírás határán állt. Mit gondolt Dylan, amikor azt az ajánlatot tette? Rajta kívül mindenki tudja, hogy érez iránta. Talán lépéseket kellene tennie. De honnan tudhatná, hogy Dylan csak önmagát adja, vagy flörtölni próbál? Matt fejében kérdések sokasága keringett.  
„Hát”, gondolta, „végső esetben megkérhetem, hogy kenje be a hátam”.  
Ebben a pillanatban valaki feltépte a függönyt. Jorel volt az.  
\- Matty! Gyere már, mind rád várunk! – azzal Matt elégedetlenkedésével mit sem törődve a vállára dobta, mint egy zsákot, és úgy vitte ki a buszból.  
Valóban mindenki rá várt. George és Jordon egymás kezét fogva beszélgettek, időnként hangosan felröhögve, Danny és Dylan pedig… hát, valószínűleg vitáztak valamiről. Legalábbis a mellékelt ábra (Danny a hóna alá szorította Dylan fejét, és röhögve ordított vele) ezt mutatta. Matt szíve kihagyott, amikor látta, hogy Dylan időközben megszabadult a pólótól, és izmos felsőtestét egy az egyben láttatni hagyta. Máskor is látta már persze, de na, a nyári napsütés jót tett a bőrszínének, ismerjük el.  
Jorel, amikor meglátta a fiúját, ledobta a hátáról Mattet, nem törődve az egészséges káromkodásfüzérrel, amit a göndör hajú fiú utána küldött, és egy hangos „DANNYYY!!!” csatakiáltással a hátára ugrott. Az említett fiú erre elengedte Dylant, és körbe-körbe forogva próbálta leszedni a hátáról az olaszt. Mikor nem jött össze, és Jay még mindig a hátán lovagolt, dobálni kezdte magát, mintha rodeóbika lenne, és végre sikerült levetnie a hátáról. Ezután Jorel még háromszor próbált visszamászni a hátára, Danny pedig minden alkalommal elfutott előle. Matt annyira elmerült a játék nézésében, hogy szem elől tévesztette Dylant. Körülnézett, de nem találta. Ekkor egy pár erős kar felnyalábolta, és menyasszony-stílusban a karjába kapta. Mattnél betelt a pohár.  
\- Elegem van, hogy egész nap mindenki csak emelget, mint egy szaros csecsemőt! ELEGEM VAN!  
\- Sssss… - valaki megsimogatta a haját és egy puszit nyomott a feje búbjára. Matt elengedte magát és nekidőlt az őt karjában tartó illető… félmeztelen mellkasának?  
\- Dyl?? – Matt majdnem kiugrott a másik férfi karjai közül, de meggondolta magát és visszafészkelődött az izmos karok közé. Dylan elindult a partra, és amikor a karok szorosabban fogták, tudta, hogy beértek a vízbe (sőt, azt is kikövetkeztette, hogy a víz hideg volt, mivel Dylan egy halk „aztakurvadehideg”-et is megeresztett. No shit, Sherlock.) Aztán eszébe jutott.  
\- Dylan…?  
\- Hmm?  
\- Én… nem tudok úszni.  
\- Nem baj, majd megtanítalak. Nyár van, itt az ideje.  
Matt körülnézett. Úszkáló kisgyerekek vették körül, George és Jordon nem messze a vízben állva smároltak, Jorel Danny fejét próbálta a víz alá nyomni, aki cserébe az olasz bordáit csiklandozta. Felsóhajtott. „Annyira nem lehet bonyolult, ha ezeknek a nyomiknak összejött” gondolta. Leugrott a mexikói karjaiból és aprót sikkantott, amikor a vízbe érkezett. Tényleg hideg volt. Szembefordult Dylannel, a kezét a dereka köré fonta. Mélyen a szemébe nézett.  
\- Igen, Dylan. Nyár van.  
És megcsókolta.


End file.
